Adiós a la primavera
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Naruto llora y golpea furioso la pared de la habitación, espera que con cada golpe el dolor desaparezca. No puede creer lo que ha escuchado. No ella, no su gran amiga, no su gran amor...Sasuke no llora, no grita, no golpea; pero no por eso no siente ese dolor en el pecho, no por eso no tiene ese sentimiento de desolación.


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias:** Contiene OoC y quizá un poco de AU.

* * *

La historia está basada en un videoclip temático de la canción **Buena Suerte** del grupo **La Firma** hecho por **ConFloresEnMisManos** y en la canción **¿Dónde estará mi primavera?** De **Marco Antonio Solís**.

* * *

**ADIÓS A LA PRIMAVERA**

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana de la habitación, el suave viento balanceó las cortinas de gasa blanca.

En la cama una chica de cabello rosa que dormía entre sábanas blancas, se volteó hacía el otro lado para evitar que la luz le diera en la cara, se enroscó un poco más y acomodó su cobija, pues sentía frío.

Diez minutos después su alarma sonó y se volvió a girar entre quejidos, cada día se sentía más cansada y le era difícil levantarse. Pero se obligó a abrir sus ojos, parpadeó unos segundos para acostumbrar sus orbes jade a la luz y luego se estiró en la cama para desperezarse.

Lentamente se sentó en la orilla, bajando sus pies al frío piso, se talló el cabello y se lo acomodó un poco, después se calzó sus pantuflas blancas y se puso de pie.

Miró hacía el reloj de pared con la forma de un gato, eran las siete de la mañana. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al entrenamiento.

Ella se metió al baño y frente al espejo se desnudó, fijó su atención en un moretón que tenía cerca de las costillas del lado derecho.

—¡Naruto tonto! —exclamó molesta mientras llevaba su mano a esa zona y comenzaba a emanar chakra verde. Ayer también había tenido entrenamiento y seguramente él fue el causante del moretón.

Después la muchacha se metió a bañar y cuando terminó de arreglarse bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para todos, como era su costumbre.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura llegó al punto de reunión, un árbol en el bosque, Naruto y Sasuke ya se encontraban entrenando.

Ya había pasado dos años de la terrible guerra y aunque al principio Sasuke rehusó regresar, Naruto terminó convenciéndolo.

Su estancia no fue fácil, porque aunque ayudó a terminar con la guerra tenía varios delitos que pagar, estuvo casi un año en la cárcel antes de poder hacer su vida normal en Konoha. Mucha gente lo aborreció, otros le temieron, aún lo hacían, pero ella no.

A pesar de todo, ella lo perdonó y estuvo cuidando de él durante su encierro. Y no, no esperaba que por eso Sasuke se enamorara de ella y formaran una familia de cuento de princesas. De hecho no esperaba nada.

Simplemente esa era su naturaleza, ayudar y cuidar de sus amigos, porque aunque lo amaba, o lo amó, también era su amigo.

Naruto y Sasuke interrumpieron su combate al ver llegar a Sakura con una bolsa de papel color café.

—Sakura – chan. —gritó Naruto emocionado mientras corría hacía ella.

Sasuke también se acercó a la muchacha y, de manera menos efusiva, la saludó.

—He traído el desayuno. —mencionó la chica con una sonrisa.

Pero eso no fue novedad para ninguno. Ella siempre procuraba que comieran saludable y a gusto, pues a cada quien le preparaba algo diferente.

—¿Cuándo me vas a hacer ramen? —preguntó Naruto cuando ya estaban todos sentados debajo del árbol. Sakura de nuevo le había hecho verduras.

—Sabes que eso no es saludable Naruto. —respondió la chica destapando su recipiente. Naruto hizo un gesto de enfado y Sakura río al considerarlo gracioso.

Naruto empezó a comer desilusionado y ella lo observó.

Sasuke comió en silencio y de vez en cuando y de reojo, veía las expresiones de Sakura para con Naruto.

Después del desayuno, Sasuke y Naruto se levantaron dispuestos a seguir con el entrenamiento.

—¿Puedo entrenar con ustedes? —preguntó ella. Casi siempre entrenaba con Sai o Kakashi, pero el primero estaba en una misión y el segundo no había llegado.

Naruto la miró con pena, sin atreverse a responder.

—No creo que puedas sostenernos el paso. —dijo Sasuke.

—Ya entiendo. —comentó Sakura ocultando su decepción. Seguramente utilizarían los poderes otorgados por el sabio de los seis caminos. — entonces me adelantaré a ver a Tsunade.

Era su día libre, pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

Sakura recogió los recipientes y los volvió a guardar en la bolsa. Naruto y Sasuke le dieron la espalda y saltaron hacía una rama de un árbol para iniciar su combate.

Sakura suspiró con tristeza y después se levantó.

.

.

.

La atmósfera del despacho de Tsunade estaba rodeada de tristeza y desconsuelo.

La rubia estaba detrás de su escritorio, mientras Shizune estaba sentada en la silla junto a la que ocupaba Sakura.

La integrante del equipo siete sostenía un papel blanco entre sus manos temblorosas.

—¿Es verdad esto? —preguntó con la voz quebrada. Aún no lo aceptaba, no quería hacerlo.

—Sí. —respondió su maestra con un profundo pesar. —yo misma repetí los análisis.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar. Tsunade rápidamente rodeó el escritorio y la abrazó protectoramente.

No quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. En su lugar Shizune también lloró.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, ninguna dijo nada porque las palabras sobraban, Sakura sabía que tenía su apoyo y que no estaba sola.

—¿Se los dirás? —preguntó Tsunade cuando las emociones se calmaron.

—No. —respondió Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas. —ellos ya tienen mucho en que pensar como para ocuparse de algo como esto.

Ni Tsunade ni Shizune compartieron su opinión, porque ellos eran un equipo y ella era parte importante del mismo, porque ella era alguien importante para ellos aunque se negara a verlo.

Sin embargo respetaban su decisión.

.

.

.

Sakura salió de su casa esa tarde, con otra bolsa con recipientes de comida y una más pequeña con productos de curación. Sospechaba que Sasuke y Naruto todavía seguían entrenando.

Cerró la puerta dejando atrás una casa desordenada, floreros y cojines tirados como resultado de la rabia, un cojín deshecho como producto de los golpes por la negación, una almohada empapada de lágrimas y un corazón herido.

En un perchero invisible habían quedado colgados la tristeza, el miedo y el dolor.

Y ahora portaba una máscara de felicidad y una sonrisa falsa, más falsa que la de Sai.

Caminó saludando a los aldeanos a su paso, quienes no se enteraron de la gran carga que ella portaba.

Sakura no se equivocó, pues encontró a sus amigos en el mismo lugar. Ellos estaban sentados debajo del árbol con heridas por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no pueden ser menos salvajes? —les preguntó enojada. —Miren como quedaron.

Ellos permanecieron en silencio mientras la chica los siguió regañando, sabían que si respondían ella les daría un buen golpe que los dejaría más adoloridos de lo que estaban.

Cuando Sakura se desahogó con ellos, dejó la bolsa de comida en el suelo y se acercó a Naruto con la bolsa de curación.

—Menos mal que me tienen a mí para curarlos. —comentó ella mientras buscaba agua oxigenada y unas gasas.

—Sí, no sé qué haríamos sin ti Sakura-chan. —sonrió Naruto.

Y Sakura le agradeció internamente que la dejara seguir jugando con ellos. Porque sabía que ella sin ellos no era nada, pero ellos sin ella seguían siendo los héroes de Konoha, los mejores ninja del País del Fuego.

Sakura se arrodilló frente a Naruto y comenzó curar con mucho cuidado sus heridas del rostro. Su tacto era delicado para no causarle dolor.

Naruto se le quedó viendo con esos ojos azules que emanaban paz y destellaban luz, y ella le sostuvo la mirada, necesitaba grabarse esos ojos, para que cuando estuviera en la oscuridad los recordara y alumbraran su camino.

En ese momento pensó que si pudiera cambiar algo de su vida, sería su trato hacia él cuando niños. A veces le sorprendía como de sentir antipatía por Naruto, pasó a sentir un profundo amor por ese chico.

No, no era el de una mujer a un hombre, pero sin duda era más fuerte y profundo. Ella daría la vida por él, aunque de sobra sabía que no era necesario.

Después Sakura le comenzó a curar con chakra las heridas y golpes del cuerpo. Esa vez si se habían pasado en su combate.

Naruto hablaba sin parar y Sakura no escuchaba, pues estaba concentrada en los golpes del pecho del chico. Sus manos emanaban un cálido chakra sobre el torso desnudo del rubio.

Estaba preocupada, porque ellos seguirían peleando e hiriéndose, y ya no estaría para curarlos. Inconscientemente sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Sakura ¿Por qué lloras? —la voz de Naruto la devolvió a la realidad. —¿qué tienes? —preguntó preocupado mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Es que estoy feliz. —comentó ella obligándose a sonreír. —Disfruto de los momentos en que estamos así.

—¿Con el teme y yo golpeados? —preguntó Naruto.

—Tonto. —exclamó Sakura enojada dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza. —Juntos. —le aclaró al rubio.

Él se sobó la cabeza y comenzó a reír.

—Y así seguiremos siempre Sakura- chan. —le dijo el rubio con seguridad.

El corazón de la Kunoichi se estrujó.

—Sí. —mintió.

Terminó de curar a Naruto y fue con Sasuke, quien les daba la espalda y tenía los brazos cruzados. Cuando se colocó frente a él pudo percibir que estaba molesto.

—Tú también quedaste muy mal. —comentó Sakura mientras limpiaba una herida del labio con una gasa y agua oxigenada. — eso me preocupa.

Sasuke quitó la mano de la chica con un manotazo.

—No tienes por qué cuidarnos tanto, ya no somos unos niños. —se quejó.

—Tal vez tengas razón y ya no este para cuidarlos. —respondió Sakura poniéndose de pie. Sus palabras la habían herido, otra vez. —tengo que regresar a casa pero ustedes coman. —les indicó.

Luego se marchó de ahí.

—Fuiste un grosero con Sakura-chan. —le reprochó el rubio a Sasuke cuando estuvieron solos. —¿Qué tal si se enoja y ya no regresa con nosotros?

—Lo olvidará como siempre y mañana estará aquí. —respondió Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos.

Estaba seguro de eso, porque ella siempre regresaba.

Pero después de tres días Sakura no volvió.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba afuera de Konoha, en un claro del bosque, sentada en el suelo y recargada del tronco de un árbol. Veía el cielo azul. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la naturaleza.

El sonido de las hojas de los arboles meciéndose al compás de viento, los trinos de los pájaros de colores diversos, el picotear de un carpintero en la punta del árbol que le daba sombra, el aroma a tierra recién mojada después de la lluvia.

Absorta en todo eso, se dejó invadir por los recuerdos.

Naruto y Sasuke ocupaban la mayor parte, pero también estaban sus papás, quienes murieron durante la guerra. En ese momento no entendió porque había pasado eso, había renegado de la vida por un tiempo, pero ahora comprendía que fue mejor así.

Sus amigos también llenaron su memoria, momentos buenos y malos, tristes y divertidos. Todos los atesoraba.

El ruido de las hojas secas al ser aplastadas la hizo abrir los ojos. Se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke frente a ella con una herida sangrante en su mejilla izquierda y un labio roto.

—Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó. Sí, ya no lo llamaba Sasuke-kun desde que terminó la guerra.

—Estoy herido, cúrame. —Sakura suspiró ante su "petición".

—No tengo material de curación conmigo. —respondió ella desde su lugar. —creo que tendrás que ir con alguien más, quizá a un lugar llamado hospital.

—Un médico siempre debe estar prevenido para emergencias. —dijo Sasuke. Sakura se preparó para recibir comentarios sobre que no era buen médico o algo parecido. —Menos mal que traigo lo que necesitas. —el chico le arrojó una pequeña bolsa de plástico, que ella no había notado y se sentó a su lado.

Sakura sonrió enternecida, él tenía una extraña forma de disculparse. Sin embargo el que no los hubiera visto en esos días nada tenía que ver con su comentario.

Sakura se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a curar su herida con cuidado, pero no tanto como con Naruto ya que no quería molestarlo.

—Sé más cuidadosa, me duele. —se quejó el chico. —se buen médico.

—Sí quieres que sea más amorosa contigo sólo dilo Sasuke. —comentó ella divertida. Sasuke no respondió pero rehuyó su mirada.

Sakura entonces lo trató con la misma delicadeza que con Naruto. Dejó que su chakra fluyera en él llenándolo de calidez. Y sus manos suaves parecían acariciarlo en vez de curarlo.

Cuando ella terminó se volvió a sentar junto a él recargándose en el mismo tronco.

—¿No vas a irte? —preguntó sorprendida de que el chico no se moviera de su lugar. Generalmente eso hacia al terminar de curarlo.

—No, estoy cansado. —dijo en tono seco.

—También estoy cansada. —susurró Sakura mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose dominar por el sueño.

Sasuke observó cómo ella se durmió sin dificultades en cuanto cerró los ojos. Le llamó la atención ver un pequeño moretón en uno de sus brazos, se imaginó que estuvo entrenando mucho esos días que no se vieron.

—Molestia. —susurró al notarse preocupado por ella. Cerró los ojos y también se durmió. Sakura inconscientemente recargó su cabeza en su brazo y a él no le molestó.

Cuando Sasuke despertó no vio a Sakura a su lado. Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscarla por los alrededores, la encontró sosteniéndose de un árbol con un brazo y ligeramente inclinada hacia el suelo.

Ella tosía y se tapaba la boca con la otra mano.

—¡No vengas! —le exigió ella al ver su intento por acercarse. Por lo sorpresivo de su petición él se quedó quieto.

Ella comenzó a toser más fuerte y su nívea mano se manchó de una sustancia roja. Sasuke al ver la sangre se olvidó de la exigencia de la chica y caminó hasta ella.

—Sakura…—no le dio tiempo de decir nada más porque la Kunoichi se desmayó. Gracias a su agilidad la pudo atrapar a centímetros del suelo con un brazo.

La vio muy pálida y se asustó al ver que escurría sangre de la comisura de sus labios y de su nariz.

La cargó en brazos y con gran velocidad llegó al hospital. Naruto, quien lo había visto llevar a Sakura en brazos, no tardó en entrar al recinto.

Sasuke caminaba a prisa por los pasillos buscando a Tsunade. Naruto gritaba el nombre de la rubia a todo pulmón y desesperado.

Finalmente la doctora se hizo presente para parar el alboroto, pero al ver a su alumna en ese estado enseguida pegó de gritos para llamar a Shizune y ordenar a las enfermeras lo que tenían que hacer.

Tsunade tomó a Sakura en brazos y enseguida la llevó a una habitación para atenderla.

.

.

.

Naruto llora y golpea furioso la blanca pared de la habitación, espera que con cada golpe el dolor que siente desaparezca.

No puede creer lo que ha escuchado.

No ella, no su gran amiga, no su gran amor.

Siente como algo le está quemando por dentro, algo que no lo deja respirar.

Grita lleno de frustración.

Tsunade lo observa con pesar sin molestarse por detenerlo. Ella también hizo una rabieta que dejó destruido su despacho. Ella también sufre.

Sasuke está recargado en una pared con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada oscura fija en Sakura, la mujer que reposa sobre la cama, conectada a sueros y otras porquerías, como esa mascarilla de oxígeno.

No llora, no grita, no golpea; pero no por eso no siente ese dolor en el pecho, no por eso no tiene ese sentimiento de desolación.

Odio

Sí, odio es lo que siente, pero no sabe a quién odia.

A Tsunade por ser inútil y no poder hacer nada aunque tenga ese título de mejor Ninja médico.

A la vida por arrebatarle cualquier esperanza de ser feliz.

A Naruto por poder expresar el dolor que experimenta.

A ese monstruo silencioso que ha derrotado a la mujer más fuerte que conoce y que la está marchitando rápidamente.

A Sakura por no haber luchado lo suficiente, por dejarse derrotar. Por causarle ese dolor.

O a él, por ser débil y permitir que ese sentimiento se instalara en su ser de forma permanente. Sentimiento que lo estaba consumiendo, que no le permitía vivir libremente, que lo ataba a la voluntad de otros, de otra; ese sentimiento que despertaba emociones oscuras, como la envidia y los celos.

Sí, odiaba ese sentimiento llamado amor, porque ahora estaba sufriendo, porque ahora tenía miedo.

Y odiaba sentirse así, débil.

.

.

.

Naruto, bañado en lágrimas, se acercó a su amada amiga.

El dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos.

La tomó de la mano y le susurró unas palabras con ternura.

—Ahora es nuestro turno de cuidarte. —volteó a ver a su amigo y este asintió.

Ahora ellos serían los que cuidarían de Sakura, era momento de devolverle tanto afecto recibido.

.

.

.

En la noche Sakura seguía dormida y Sasuke la estaba velando. Naruto había salido a comer algo obligado por Tsunade.

Kakashi hablaba en ese momento con la rubia y Sai estaba en camino, pues le habían avisado de la condición de Sakura.

El chico de ojos negros se levantó de la silla de madera y se acercó a Sakura.

Observó su rostro que lucía tranquilo, observó su tersa piel, sus pestañas tupidas y sus labios ahora pálidos.

Llevó una mano a la mejilla de la chica y la acarició con delicadeza.

Cuanto se arrepentía de no haberse dado la oportunidad de conocerla mejor cuando fueron niños, quizá su destino hubiera sido diferente, quizá en lugar de tristeza, venganza y odio, habría experimentado el amor, la felicidad y la compasión.

Se inclinó hacia ella con intenciones de besarla, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros y luego se alzó un poco y la besó en la frente.

Él no tenía derecho a besarla, renunció a ese derecho todas aquellas veces que la despreció y la hizo sufrir. Si alguien merecía probar esos labios era Naruto, quien siempre estuvo con ella, protegiéndola de cualquier peligro, incluso de él.

No podía decir con seguridad cuando empezó a amarla, quizá mientras estuvo en la cárcel, quizá después, pero ese sentimiento poco a poco fue apoderándose de él sin ser consiente.

Pero era por Naruto por quien se detuvo a revelarlo, le debía tanto que no podía quitarle a la mujer que amaba.

Escuchó el pomo de la puerta girar y volvió a sentarse, para seguir cuidando a Sakura, a la persona que le hizo experimentar nuevas cosas, a su primavera.

.

.

.

La chica de cabello rosa despertó en medio de un aroma a flores. Era su segundo día en el hospital y ya su habitación estaba casi llena de arreglos florales y frutales de amigos y pacientes que se enteraron de que estaba internada y quisieron expresar su afecto por ella.

Afortunadamente había superado la crisis del día anterior y se sentía un poco mejor.

Se sentó apoyada de las almohadas mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría.

Naruto entró llevando una hermosa flor blanca, la misma que ella acostumbraba regalares cuando estaban en el hospital.

—¡Qué bonita! —exclamó Sakura sinceramente.

—Te la traje con mucho cariño Sakura-chan. —rió Naruto, logrando trasmitirle paz.

—Tacaño. —dijo Sasuke entrando a la habitación, llevando consigo un ramo con seis flores blancas.

—Pues tú no te quedas atrás. —soltó Naruto mientras depositaba su flor en un jarrón en el buró contiguo a la cama. Cuyas flores anteriores arrojó al suelo sin contemplaciones.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, de forma arrogante.

En ese momento entraron tres personas llevando cada quien dos canastas llenas de varios tipos de flores.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto se sorprendieron en extremo.

Sasuke le arrojó el ramo que llevaba a Sakura, quien por poco y no lo atrapa.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun, tu siempre tan detallista. —ironizó la chica por el modo de darle las cosas. Pero no dejó de sentirse feliz, al saber que los tenía junto a ella.

—Sakura –chan, a partir de ahora nosotros te cuidaremos. —declaró Naruto.

—Gracias, pero no entiendo porque exagerar por algo tan común como el exceso de trabajo. —comentó la chica con el ramo en la mano.

Había prometido no volver a mentirle a Naruto, pero está vez pensó que tenía justificación. No quería ser una carga ni darles molestias.

—Ya te he dicho que no me gustan las personas mentirosas. —Naruto cambió su semblante a uno serio.

Sasuke se acercó a la cama por el lado contrario al que se encontraba Naruto.

—Ya lo sabemos Sakura. —pronunció Sasuke mirándola.

Sakura agachó la cabeza y comenzó a estrujar con fuerzas el ramo, varios pétalos cayeron sobre la sabana rayada.

—Nosotros te cuidaremos Sakura. —reafirmó el rubio con ternura tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos humedecidos. Pero en ese momento volteó sorprendida hacía Sasuke al sentir que su mano libre era tomada por otra mano.

Era Sasuke quien también la tomó de la mano.

—Naruto tiene razón. —le dijo él mirándola, no con desprecio ni antipatía, sino con un expresión cálida que ella no le había visto. —Esta vez será nuestro turno de regresarte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Y Sakura rompió en llanto, porque estaba experimentando una gran alegría. Estaba sintiendo el amor que esos hombres le profesaban.

.

.

.

Y durante quince días Sakura fue feliz con las atenciones de ellos y estuvo colmada del amor de sus seres queridos.

Hasta que una nublada mañana, Sasuke y Naruto se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido a su primavera.

Y aunque el dolor los consumió, cumplieron la promesa hecha a la chica de cabello rosa.

Le regalarían su resignación.

Y a pesar de todo continuarían con sus vidas, y cuando la tristeza se hiciera presente entonces el recuerdo de aquella chica de cabello rosa, ojos verdes y hermosa sonrisa, acompañaría a su soledad.

Pero hasta que sus ojos se cerraran al final de sus vidas, siempre una pregunta los seguiría.

¿Dónde estará mi primavera?

* * *

**Saludos, espero les haya gustado la historia y puedan dejar un review.**


End file.
